Welcome to the real world
by LenKagamine01
Summary: When Edward somehow ends up in our world, what happens when he is forced to try and cope with everything that happens? (real world takes place this year! 2015!) Rated T for safety. Who knows what Edward will do? Read the story to find out what happens?
1. Prolog

**Hello there everyone! Another fanfic! I really hope you enjoy, and review with segestions, comments, and guesses for the plot for whats going to happen in the next chapter! I will be giving credit at the end of the chapters to people who guessed right! =D I really hope you enjoy this story! However, if you absolutly HATE this story, I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! However if you have few problems with it, you can tell me if you really want to. Really sorry for spelling mistakes! The thing I'm using to type this doesn't let me edit the spelling mistakes. I don't own Fullmetal alchemist. All i do own is the OC caracters, and the insane plot! (i own some of the setting =D) This is my first Fullmetal fanfic, so no falmes please! Enjoy!**

_**Prolog**_

Edward walked into the shutdown kids place very calm PPISSED OFF! The colonel basterd just HAD to call hi small right after he gave Edward the mision

~earlier that day~

Edward walked into Mustang's office.

"Hello Fullmetal." Mustang said as soon as he heard the door open.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"A Kids in door playground is shutting down, and I need you to investegate." the colonel explained.

"What could be wrong with a kids place?" Edward now started to catch intrist in what the colonel was saying.

"The report from the company says that the machines are malfunctioning." Mustang continued before Edward could say anything. "However, before you run off, let em tell you about the place first. It's a place for teens age 13-16. The machines let the teens go to other worlds, not themselfs, but come back safely. However if they shut down while kids are in other worlds, they are stuck there until they find a way to get out. Most never return."

"What do you mean by 'most'?" Edward asked.

"The company has had a few accidents-"

"I'll take it." Edward intrupted. He had enough of Mustang talking away abut this place that he would have to go to.

"Thats good." Mustang started, "I was worried you would be too **SHORT** to do the mission."

~back to present!~

Edward walked though the building, but then stopped when he saw a light that was still on. He went to go investegate to find ot that there was a passageway that led strait to another room. Feeling suspitious, Edward walked in to the room. But once he stepped in, he felt like he was going to pass out. Edward took 1 step to turn around, but fell. Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! A really fast update here' is it not? Unfortunetly, don't count on me updateing this so quickley! I'm writing these chapters on paper first! its called a rough copy. =D I'm not one that should be saying that though. Ill try to update as fast as I can. Sorry about the spelling mistakes! I don't own fullmetal alchemist! No flames please! Enjoy!=D**

A blond girl walked along the sidewalk breathing in the fresh air. When she got to a intersection, crossed the street, she looked at the road that she crossed for her friends. Luckley for her, one of her friends spotted her and ran up to her.

"Ed!" A voice called to the blond.

"Oh! Hi Al!" Ed called.

"Come on Emily! Cheer up!" Al said when she reached Ed.

When Emily/Ed, and Al reached the school, they meet up with their other friends. The group of them talked about exitedly about one of their favourite anemie/manga, Fullmetal Alchemist until they had to head off to class.

\- time skip to after school -

"I'm Home!" Emily called through the house.

"EMILY DAWSON! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE HOME BY 3:00!"A voice screamed trough the house.

'_Opps. Forgot who is in charge.'_ Emily sighed. This always happend when her sister, Kathy was in charge. Kathy would expect Emily to be home before school even ended! Emily ran upsairs to her room, passing her sister, who glared at her. Emily was in her room for about an hour drawing when she heard yelling in the other room. After about 20 different arguments including Kathy and her parents, dinner, and then locking herself in her room for about 2 hours, Emily decided it was time to go to bed.

Emily sighed, laying on her bed. Unfortunetly, this was just a normal weekday at home. However, Emily didn't know that her life would never be the same again

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

Edward woke up to find himself outside. Everything was the same. He even checked. The automail was still there, the cloths that he was wearing, his hair and eye colour were the same, he still had his pocket watch, but something felt different. Something that Edward couldn't put his finger on. Seeing someone that might help him, he went up to them.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I am?" Edward asked the first preson he saw, which happend to be a young lady.

"OMG! Where are your parents! Come with me. We need to get you some help!" The lady yelled as she dragged Edward to a near by building.

"Where are you takeing me?" Edward asked

"To help!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Good news! Quick update! =D Now you get to know what happens to Edward! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review! I want to know what you think of this story! Even give me segestions on what I can do to make it better! Even segestions for the plot! Sorry for the spelling mistakes! Don't nag me on that in the reviews! Please review! I'm almost begging! Whoever posts the first review will be createted for it in the next chapter's auther's messages! =D Enjoy =D**

When the young lady took Edward inside the building, She dropped Ed and then went up to the front desk. Edward sighed. '_What is she up to?'_ Edward thought. But, when he heard two people talking, Edward decided to listen in while thinking about home.

"Excuse me, but I just found a boy who asked me where he was like he didn't know anything about this place!" The young lady said quickly.

_'Hmm. This might get intresting.'_ Edward thought.

"Do you know if there were any other kids around? It might have been a prank." The person at the front desk said.

"I didn't pay atention. But I know if some is acting, or telling the truth!" The lady said.

"How old is he?" The person asked.

"I don't know, but he looks around _**12**_."

'_12?'_ Edward thought about this. How did he look 12? Was the lady refering to his hight? Edwrad wanted to stop listening, but he found himself iching to hear more.

"Lets take the boy to the office to the right. I'll come with you." The person at the desk said.

In the room, a police officer asked him questions like: Whats your name, age, etc. After the questions were asked, the lady that brought him there offered to find Edward a 'safe' place to stay. Unfortunetly for Edward, The officer said that what she said was a good idea.

Before Edward, and the lady, whose name was Rose, left, Rose let Edward look at himself in the mirror.

Edward looked in the mirror and gasped. He looked so much younger then at home. He stared st himself, shocked, until Rose called him so they could leave.

_**Emily's POV**_

The day had been perfectly normal for Emily. However, instead of going home and being yelled at by Kathy, she was going to her friends club house for a club meeting. Their club was dead secret. The only people who knew about the club, were their parents. As usaual, Emily was the first at the club house when she got there. The club house was the size of a large bedroom. The walls were painted black. However, bright anemie/manga posters covered the walls. A large white board (like the ones you would see in a classroom) with markers of all sorts of colours was pinned to the wall. The top corner said what anemie/manga they would talk about next week/meeting. The group would cycle though the anemies/mangas that they had read/watched though out the weeks. This week, the anemie/manga topic was Hetalia. After about 5 minutes, Ally walked though the door.

"Do we really have to sign in again this week?" Ally moaned.

"Well, you did sign in for the next 5 weeks, so I think you should be fine." Emily responded.

Next, a new girl came in. She was tall and had black hair, and (what ever colour eyes Mustang has) eyes.

"Hey colonel basterd" Emily teased, quoteing Edward Elric.

"Yo" The new girl siad.

"Hey Raven!" Ally cheerfuly greeted the grade 8 with a smile.

Next another girl with black hair came in.

"Nope!" Emily hid behind Ally.

"Calm down Emily, It's not like we're roleplaying, right Envy?" Raven told Emily, and asked Envy.

"Raven's right. Do you really want to roleplay with Kate, Emily?" Ally agreed

Then, the last member of the group walked into the club house. She again, had black hair and really dark brown eyes.

"Ling..."

"Emily! Cut it out! Do you want to try and roleplay with Ming too?

After the meeting, Emily walked home peacefully. Next week, the theme would be Fullmetal Alchemist, Emily's favourite anemie. She walked a bit faster then usaual when she remembered that her Aunt Rose will be at her house for the month. Emily's aunt Rose may come from Brampton, and come all the way over to Erin, but she was the club's biggest supporter. Finally, Emily got home.

"I'm home!" Emily called though the house.

"Hey there kiddo!" A voice called though the house back.

"Aunt Rose!"

**Hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger! I'll tell you what happend to Edward in the next chapter! Please review! Remember! The first person that posts a review will be credited for posting! Please review things (other then spelling) that you think would make the story better! =D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! _Another_ Quick update! =D I am so being nice right now! I'm not sure why, but I really like this story so far! =D I would like to thank catlove3131 for posting the first review! Sorry if this was confusing at first! I'll try to make it less confusing from now on!=D**

"I'm home!" A girl called though the house that he and Rose were in.

_'Who is she?'_ Edward thought.

"Hey there kiddo!" Rose called back to the girl.

Edward wondered who could be calling. Who was that girl? Edward got nervous as he thought more an more about the kid. Soon, Edward shook the thoughts out of his head. _'Why am I starting to think like a kid?'_ Edward thought. Then, the girl rushed into the room and hugged Rose.

"How's my little nice doing?" Rose asked the girl. Edward's eyes widened. This girl looked just like him! Just without the braid.

**Emily's POV**

"Hey Mom!" Emily said when her mom looked at her.

"Emily," Emily's Mom said sternly.

"Emma, you don't have to be so stern." Rose said kindly.

Emma calmed down. "There is someone else in the house." She said, glancing at Edward as she spoke.

Emily saw the boy and gasped. The boy looked like the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. "Ed?"

_**Edward's POV**_

Edward freaked. Did this kid just say his name? He didn't even know her! Questions, an thoughts tramples into Edward's head as he freaked out. After a couple of minutes, Edward had calmed down.

"How about you take this boy up to your room and get to know him Emily." The lady that Rose was talking to said.

"OK!" The girl that came into the building yelled excitedly. Before Edward knew it, he was being dragged to the girl's room, by the girl.

"My name is Emily!" The girl told Edward when they got to her room.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked Emily.

"Sure..."

"If I told you I was Edward Elric, How would you react?"Edward asked. Even though he felt like it was a stupid question, he felt like he needed to ask it.

After about 2 minutes, Emily responded. "I would probably try to get o know you better. Since I think you will be comeing to my school while you are here, I would introduce you to my friends."

_'Mature answer.' _Edward thought. Even though Emily somehow knew his name, he didn't expect the answer she gave.

_**Emily's POV**_

Emily sighed. She knew that this was Edward Elric. Especially with the question that he asked. But, how did he get into the real world? Emily was now starting to get confused. She knew that Edward would have to go to school with her for time that he was gonna stay here. Knowing that Edward was watching, Emily walked over to her desk and sat down. She tought about how the might react to the real Edward Elric going to her school. Emily took a piece of paper, and started writing stuff down.

* * *

**_Possible_**_** reactions from the club members;**_

_**Ally: Ask where Alphonse is**_

_**Raven: Call Edward small for roleplay fun, slap him in the face, give Edward an fake order and try to get him to do it**_

_**Kate: Say a shy hello, give him a death treat, call him a pipsqueak, tell him he is from an anemie**_

_**Ming: Piss Edward off how ever she can, try to make him go out for dinner with her and then make him pay, make him buy her a bunch of stuff, do what ever she can to waste his money**_

* * *

Emily picked up her sheet and thought about all of the possible outcomes. Unfortunately, none of her friends would do something without: reminding him of home, hurting him, pissing him off, or taking things too far.

"Emily!" Her mom called from down stairs.

"Coming!" Emily called, and ditched Edward as she ran downstairs.

When Emily got to her mom, Emma, she told her that Edward would have to go to school with her, unless he wanted to be forced to do Kathy`s dirty work while her mom was gone. Emily was overjoyed. After hearing that, she ran back to her room to tell Edward.

\- one minute later -

"So I`m gonna have to do something that I don`t wanna do, or get myself into I fight?" Edward sounded lost at this point. It seemed as is he was trying to make the decision.

Emily sighed. She hoped that he would automatically chose to go to school, however, she seemed to be wrong. Apparently, he had to think about it first. after about 5 minutes, Emily decided to get persuasive.

"You know," Emily started. "considering instinct, you would have a hard time hiding your alchemy, right? My sister is very violent when my parents are not home." When Emily said this Edward froze. _'He must be surprised that I know about his alchemy.'_ Emily thought. Now, she kind of felt bad for Edward. Soon, Edward turned his head around, scared.

_**Edward's POV**_

"How did you know about my alchemy." Edward was getting even more scared by the minute. First this girl, Emily, knew his name, then she knew about his alchemy. His alchemy. Edward wondered if the girl knew any more of his information.

"Umm... You won't believe me if I told you." Emily said nervously.

_"If she knows who I am, then she must know who she is dealing with!'_ "Try me." Edward challenged.

Emily answered faster then Edward thought she would. "Okay then. But don't complain when you don't believe what I'm saying." Emily warned, but then continued. "Look Edward, I don't know how you got here, but you are in a totally different world." Edward was speechless in shock. "In this world, you are the main character in an anemie, Fullmetal Alchemist." Edward was still speechless. "In case you were wondering, an anemie is a type of cartoon show that is from a country called Japan. At my school, barley anyone knows about anmeie, other then my friends. So, you are lucky. There are also some fangirls around-"

"So, let me get this strait." Edward interrupted. "I'm in another world, where I'm apart of something called an anemie that is from somewhere called Japan, and I'm guessing it's popular?"

"Yea." Emily started. "And you are also stuck going to my school."

"Oh, so your now deciding for me?"

"Would you rather get into fights with my sister, and give away your alchemy?"

"Fine. You win."

"Yay!" Emily hugged Edward, making him feel uncomfortable.

~~~ Time skip to the Night!~~~

Edward layed down under the blankets, thinking about what Emily had said. Was he really in another world? _'What will happen to Al, Winery, and the others? Will they be okay without me?'_ Edward thought as tears started to stream down his face. Even though Edward didn't want to, he ended up crying him self to sleep.

**Hello again! Please give me ideas and helpful hints like catlove3131 did! =D If you read this story, review on what you think of it! Because this story has been a little confusing, I shall give you a list of the characters we have meet so far in the story!**

* * *

**_Character's_****_ name - they look like or if an anemie character's name is there, it is what the character looks like - gender - Who they are if needed_**

**_In the Anemie/Manga fanclub:_**

**_Emily Dawson - Edward Elric - Girl_**

**_Ally - Alphonse Elric - Girl_**

**_Raven - Roy Mustang - Girl_**

**_Kate - Envy although has normal hair, not the palm tree style like Envy's - Girl_**

**_Ming - Lin but with really dark brown eyes - Girl_**

**_Other characters in the real world:_**

**_Kathy Dawson - dark brown hair, blue eyes - Girl - Emily's sister_**

**_Emma Dawson - Dark brown hair, blue eyes - Girl - Emily's mom_**

**_Rose - light brown hair, brown eyes - Girl - Emma's sister_**

**_Other characters from FMA_**

**_Edward Elric - we all know =D - Boy_**

* * *

**I am sooooooooooooooooooo evil! I just realized that I surrounded Edward with girls! In that case, let me know if I should ship anyone in the real world with an FMA caracter! Especially Emily and Edward. Who know how they will turn out! Please review and give me ideas! I'll be nice and try to upload a chapter as fast as I can! =D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello There! I told you I would try to post as fast as I could! I'm being nice! Now, to the story! =D**

Edward woke up in a dark room. It was pitch black. Edward couldn't see a single thing. Soon, Edward started to hear whispered voices coming from the distance, from all directions. suddenly, he heard a conversation going on.

"Colonel, Have you found brother yet?" A young voice asked someone else worriedly.

"Sorry Alphonse. The only thing that we have picked up of Fullmetal, is dirt." The colonel told the boy, whose name was Alphonse.

"Why won't you go into the building brother had to investigate?" Alphonse asked.

_'Al...'_

"Sorry. The furor instructed that we do not go in there." The colonel said.

"Alphonse!"

Edward woke with a start.

"Come Ed! You don't wanna be late for school on your first day, do you?" Emily asked excitedly."Come on!"

Edward got out of bed and did the normal things that you have to do in the morning, while thinking about the dream. Why could he not get his world out of his head for even 1 night? Soon it was time to go, and the two blond kids left.

_**Emily's POV**_

Once Emily and Edward left the house, Emily stayed silent until they got to the intersection that Emily met up with Ally.

"Can we stop for a minute Ed? I want to see if one of my friends are walking to school at this time." Emily told Edward. Edward said nothing and just looked around. Before she could turn to look at the street, Emily felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ed!" Emily turned around to see that it was Ally. However, when Emily glanced at Edward, he looked at then, confused.

"Hi Ally." Emily said. Slightly annoyed that Ally didn't even notice Edward. After about 10 minutes of Ally talking about how horrible it was that Alphonse gave up his life for Edward, and that he should have gotten his body back sooner, Ally finally noticed Ed.

"Is that Edward Elric?" _'Ally must have had sugar for breakfast.' _Emily thought right when she said that.

"Who are you?" Edward asked Ally, now sounding confused.

_**Edward's POV**_

"I'm Ally!" the girl who looked too much like Alphonse said excitedly.

"Ally. what did you have for breakfast?" Emily asked Ally.

"Chocolate covered ice cream." Ally answered.

_'Chocolate covered ice cream? Who has that for breakfast?'_ Edward thought and sighed. Then he realized that Ally was trying to push him down the sidewalk. When he looked over at Emily, he noticed that she was glaring at Ally. Edward sighed again, and started walking ahead of the others. When they go to the school, Emily, and Ally ran off and left him alone, while he was walking around the outside grounds, looking for them, every girl he passed looked at him and whispered things like: Who is he? He is so adorable! I wonder if his hair colour is natural?

Edward felt even more embarrassed as more kids started whispering and looking at him. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. She looked like a female version of Mustang, but with shoulder length hair.

"What was that for?" Edward asked the girl, now annoyed.

"I saw that you were remembered. I just had to help you. You are Edward Elric after all. Just as a 12 year old. Emily was looking for you" The girl answered. "Follow me."

Edward didn't say anything and followed the girl to the library in the school. There he saw Emily and a couple other girls beside her.

"Edward! There you are!" Emily shouted once she saw him. Once she said that, all of the girls looked at him and the other girl that looked like Mustang. When Edward took a good look at the girls, each one reminded him of his world. After Edward explained this to them, Emily gave him a sheet of paper to write down what he meant. But, before he wrote anything he asked for their names.

* * *

**_What each kid in this room reminds me of at home._**

**_Emily: Myself _**

**_Ally: Alphonse_**

**_Raven: Mustang_**

**_Kate: Envy_**

**_Ming: Lin_**

* * *

When Edward finished writing, he turned around to show them, just to find out that the bunch of them were peeking over his shoulder the entire time. After talking with them for about 12 minutes, everyone had to leave for class.

**That was a short chapter! Well, compared to the last one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. =D**


	6. Chapter 5

It was language class, and Edward wasn't listening to any of it. He already knew this stuff. It wasn't until Edward had almost dosed off when the teacher, Ms. Essay, called on him.

"Edward, what are you supposed to do for the rest of the period." Ms. Essay asked him sternly.

"Um..."

"Thought so. Do your work now, or go to the office." Ms. Essay scolded.

When Edward actually looked at the sheet, he realized how easy it was and finished it in 3 minutes. Edward went up to the teacher, who was at her desk, to hand his work in.

"I'm done." Edward said, like it was NO BIG DEAL that he finished the work sheet faster then the average grade 7 student could finish the first question.

"Don't play with me Edward. You are not finished. Your not even done the first question. Go back to your desk and finish it." Ms. Essay said.

"No. I think that you should at least look at the work that I FINISHED!" Edward spat angrily.

Ms. Essay looked st him. By the look on her face, Edward could tell that she was part mad, and part insulted at him.

"You don't back talk to an elder like that young man. Go to the office. NOW!"

"Hmm... Na." Edward shook his head.

That's when Ms. Essay looked like she just had it with him. Edward smiled mischievously as Ms. Essay picked up a phone that was against the wall, and started talking.

"Excuse me, but could you please send someone up here to get Edward. He is throwing back talk at me." then Ms. Essay put down the phone.

About 2 minutes later, another teacher came into the room, just to find Edward sitting in the corner reading a chemistry book with the sheet sitting beside him.

"Edward, could you please come with me?" The teacher asked Edward.

"Sure. It's not like there is any thing else to do." Edward said, glancing at Ms. Essay, who had a very shocked look on her face.

Edward followed the teacher into a small office, and closed the door, and started talking.

"Edward, why were you back talking to a teacher?" The teacher asked, sitting at his desk.

"Who are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm , the principle at this school. Now, could you please answer my question?" Mr. Daniel said with a stern tone in his voice.

"She didn't take this when I said I was done!" Edward said while passing the work sheet to the principle.

Mr. Daniel looked at the sheet and sighed. "How long did it take you to finish this?"

"2 minutes."

Mr. Daniel looked at him, shocked. "2 minutes?"

"Ya. You would think that schools would give you something harder to do. That was too easy." Edward obviously didn't want to answer the question.

"What's that you've got there?" Mr. Daniel noticed his book.

"A book." Edward handed it to Mr. Daniel.

"Do you even understand this stuff?" Mr. Daniel asked Edward, sounding impressed.

"Ya. Why?"

"It's no wonder you finished the work sheet so quickly. This is university level stuff in here." Mr. Daniel was sounding even more impressed.

"Come again?"

Suddenly, a adult conversation broke out between the two of them. When, the bell rang for the next period, Mr. Daniel sent Edward to his next class.

_**Emily's POV**_

Emily sighed. It was second class and she had language with Ms. Essay. Emily started to hope that no class had language that morning, so there would be no chance of Ms. Essay being pissed off. When was pissed off, she often took her anger out on someone in the next class. That someone in her class, was often Emily. When she got to the classroom Ms. Essay stormed to the front of the classroom, and ordered everyone to go to their desks, no talking, and sit down. Then she handed out handouts and told everyone to complete them. Emily completed hers last, just to be safe. She didn't want to be yelled at. They had French last period. As Emily handed her work sheet in, she wondered how Edward was doing in the other class. Suddenly a teacher walked in with, surprisingly, Edward. Emily didn't know why, but she felt really relived that Edward had been moved to her class.

"Oh. Your back." Ms. Essay said, very annoyed. _'Edward must have been the one who pissed Ms. Essay off first period.'_ Emily thought.

"Ya! I'm back!" Edward said in a smug tone.

"Go to the empty desk beside Emily." Ms. Essay instructed.

"Okay!" Edward said, still in his smug tone, and walked over to the empty desk beside Emily.

"Hi Edward." Emily said when Edward had sat down.

"What do we have next?" Edward asked Emily with no interest.

"Health with Mr. Short." Emily answered.

Edward didn't answer. When Emily Looked over to where Ed was, she saw him looking at her with a look that said: _Did you just say 'short'?_

"Can I skip that class and go back to the office?" Edward asked urgently.

"Go 'back' to the office?" Emily questioned.

"The teacher sent me there."

"Of course." Emily knew it. He must have been the one that pissed Ms. Essay off.

**Hi! Review people! Review! hope you enjoyed the story!=D**


	7. Chapter 6 Special Chapter!

**Hello Everyone! Since April fools day is this Wednesday, I created a special chapter that is apart of the story, but takes place on April fools day! =D Enjoy! =D**

It was the last period that anyone could do April fools pranks on, and all of the kids wanted to do something really good on a teacher before they ran out of time.

The night before, Edward had talked to Emily about how he thought he was immaturing. Emily had told him to let it go, and not to try to stay mature. Basically to let it take over.

Now it was school. Emily wanted something to do. Fast. Suddenly, a student named John, who was always late, raced into the classroom with a late slip in his hand.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" John yelled though the class room. "Mr. Daniel is going to be our supply teacher for the period!"

Suddenly, the class started coming up with ideas.

"Lets write stuff on the board!"

"Lets write 'Mr. Daniel looks like a spaniel' all over the walls!"

"Who do you think you are? Dylan Thomas?"

"Ya! Lets write it with permanent marker!"

"That's not from 'A Child's Christmas in Wales', so maybe."

_'Did I just hear Ed sagest permanent marker?'_ Emily thought with shock. _'Why would Edward want to do that? Does he know how much trouble the class will get in?'_ Emily thought. Unfortunately, everyone went with the permanent marker idea. Emily sighed as the class quickly got to work. Writing the message on the walls, each person went though 1 whole marker each. While the kids were doing the project, Edward saw me and walked over.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Edward asked quietly.

"Out of all of the ideas that you could think of, why did you have to think of this?" Emily moaned.

"Well, you did tell me to let the maturity go." Edward said, like everything was okay.

"Do you even know how much trouble we will get into?"

"If we are all going to get into trouble, then why won't you join? Too many are doing it now that we are not all going to get the same consequence." Edward said with a cool tone.

Emily realized that Edward was right. she was the only one not doing the prank.

"Fine. I'll join." Emily finally gave in.

The class finished writing the message all over the walls, and sat down in their desks about 5 seconds before Mr. Daniel came in to the room.

"Good morn- WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Mr. Daniel screamed once he saw the message over, and over again, all over the walls.

The class burst into giggles when they saw his reaction. Even Ed. However, the class stopped giggling when we saw Mr. Danial glare at us.

"Whose idea was this?" Everyone looked at Ed.

"Edward, I want to talk to you now."

_**Edward's POV**_

Edward didn't know why he came up with the idea of writing with permanent marker all over the walls, but he would be glad to do something similar to Colonel Mustang any day. After Edward got a stern talk from Mr. Daniel, then the principle called Rose to see him, and then told them both his point of view, and told them that he was suspended. After Edward told Rose everything that had happened, Rose then seemed to understand, and he got to relax for the rest of the day.

**Hello! Please review! Tell me if you liked the prank! And let me know if you know the story "A Child's Christmas in Wales". I really hope you enjoyed this special chapter! These chapters will only come around on holidays! =D Review Question! Do you think I should write a special for Easter weekend, just Easter Sunday, Monday, or both?=D**


	8. Chapter 7 - Special Chapter!

**Wow! I can't believe I'm on chapter 7 already! Because it is Easter weekend, I am giving you a treat, that takes place on Easter! Because there are some things that are important to the story that happened in the gap between the last chapter, and this one, I shall list out the highlights in the story! I really hope I start getting reviews from DIFFERENT people. Not saying that catlove3131 shouldn't review. I really hope that you are enjoying the**** story sop far! =D Review people, review! I really like them! Just in case you were wondering, Edward turned into a 12 year old that is now stuck in grade 7. Sorry for the late chapter! Now, On to the story!**

When Emily got out of bed to wake up Edward, she spotted her note book that she never had any ideas in what to do with it until now. She was now using it to write entry's about the day, of the times that she was with Ed. Emily opened the note book to see the entry from the day that she started using it - the day that Edward was suspended. Emily sat down and read the entry.

* * *

_**April 2nd 2015**_

_**Edward was suspended today for the best April fools prank ever! When the other kids in my class were referencing the book called 'A Child's Christmas in Wales', Edward came up with the idea of doing it with permanent marker! Enough about yesterday. Today, my 16 year old brother, Nathan, came over, and gave 'Just Dance 2015'! It was like a dream come true! He even let me stay home that day. Edward came down stairs at about 9:00 fully awake, so I forced him to play with me. He was horrible at this at first though, but he actually got 5 stars at the fastest song, on the first try! In the afternoon, I heard Edward talking with Nathan. When I walked into the room, I discovered that Nathan knew who Edward was! I should have expected that though. Nathan was the one who told me about Fullmetal Alchemist in the first place. After that, Edward and I had a blast! Now its 11:00 in the night. I should probably go to sleep now.**_

* * *

"Emily? What are you reading?"

Emily jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. _'He must have woken up while I was reading.'_ Emily thought as she looked at Ed.

"It's a journal I am writing entry's in." Emily explained while putting the book down.

"Okay. Didn't you say that it was Easter today?" Edward asked.

"Right!" Emily jumped up with excitement. This Easter was going to be no ordinary Easter. She was going to have Edward Elric with her!

"Want to go on an Easter egg hunt this afternoon?" Emily asked. "You win prizes for the eggs that you find around the neighborhood. Kids save up eggs so they could get the better prizes!"

"Easter egg hunt?" Edward sounded lost.

"Right. You probably haven't had one before." Emily started. "It is when the adults hide the eggs from us while we are playing games, having fun, and getting told the rules, and then they set us free to find them!" Emily explained to Edward.

"Why would you want to find hidden eggs?" Edward asked.

"Because its fun?" Emily didn't know why he asked this question.

"Edward."

"Ya?"

"Don't try to be mature like you are. I know it doesn't feel like you, but I think you should try to have some fun. I understand whats happening for you right now. Your immaturing to an average kid that's 12 in this world. I know it will seem hard, but let a little bit of it take over." Emily said. She felt bad saying this to someone who is really so mature, but she felt like she didn't have a choice.

"But why?" Edward looked down.

"Because later, the immaturity will be so bad, that you will have no control over what you think, or do. You will be even worse then the boys are normally." Emily said carefully.

"Okay Emily." Edward responded. After about 30 seconds he added. "You'll keep a watch for me, won't you?"

"Of course Ed. Why would I not? It's not like I'm going to have to deal with an angry Ally storming over to me if we go, and telling me all of the bad things that have happened that I should have been there for, because she thinks that I should have had to deal it as well." Emily joked.

"Thanks Emily. Really." Emily was a bit stunned by his tone. It was the tone that he only used for Winery when she did something nice to him, and he really wanted to thank her. And, it was full full of trust.

"Emily?" Emily jumped. She was so lost in thought, and shock, that she didn't notice him there.

~~Time skip to the hunt~~

"EMILY!" A particular _angry someone _stormed up to Emily. "You should have been at school yesterday!" The someone, who was Ally yelled.

"Sorry. But-"

"NO BUTS! MS. ESSAY CALLED BOTH CLASSES TO LITERALLY SCRUB THE WALLS UNTIL THEY WERE CLEAN - NOT EVEN A SCRATCH ON IT!" Ally continued, still screaming.

Emily sighed as Ally went on, and on. then she remembered the joke she made to Edward earlier. _'It's not like I'm going to have to deal with an angry Ally storming over to me if we go, and telling me all of the bad things that have happened that I should have been there for, because she thinks that I should have had to deal it as well.' _Emily started freaking out. The joke she had made was now no longer a joke, but was real.

"Are you okay?" Ally snapped out of her bad mood.

"The hunt of the year is about to begin! Please come to the gate to begin." An adult called, and Emily rushed to the gate.

"GO!"

_**Edward's POV**_

Edward just casually walked along the side walk, finding about 5 eggs. When he picked them up, he got an idea. _'That's too immature' _Edward thought. But then he remembered what Emily had said. '_Don't try to be mature like you are. I know it doesn't feel like you, but I think you should try to have some fun. I understand whats happening for you right now. Your immaturing to an average kid that's 12 in this world. I know it will seem hard, but let a little bit of it take over.''I Guess it would be okay.'_ Edward thought cautiously. Then he transmuted about 200 eggs from the ground so he could win. then he picked up them all and carried them to the starting place.

_**SPECIAL! Ally's POV**_

Ally looked at all of the prizes greedily. There was a 5th generation iPod For the winner, and a nano for 2nd place. Because she didn't have an iPod of her own, Ally was eager to get first prize. She had even cheated and snuck out early to get most of the close eggs before any one could get out. After everyone got back from the hunt. everyone was crowding around Edward. _'I wish Alphonse was here, and not Edward.'_ Ally thought. When the announcer called out the places for the kids. Ally gasped. She was in last place. And in first place was...

Edward.

_**Edward's POV**_

Edward looked at the item that he had won cautiously. He didn't know anything about it. Emily was walking ahead of Edward laughing at the fact that he transmuted eggs, and gave then away, witch made Ally last place.

_**Emily's POV**_

When Emily, and Ed got to the house, Emily ran up to her room, picked up her note book, and wrote an entry for the day.

* * *

**_April 5th, 2015_**

**_Today was a lot of fun! Edward and I went to the egg hunt that the adults held in our neighborhood, and Edward got first place, a free iPod! At least we will have a way of connecting with each other when Edward leaves, and goes to his real world. I really hope that doesn't happen too soon! I Know this entry is very short, but right now I feel lazy and want to hang out with Edward while I can._**

* * *

Emily then closed her note book when she heard Edward calling her.

"Coming Ed!"

**Sorry for the late chapter! Review Question! I want to make a new Fullmetal Alchemist story. I don't know if it's going to be a crossover, or not. Could you please review suggestions! I know that was not really a question, but I really hope I get more reviews! Tell you what. If you review, I'll give you credit for them in the next author's note! Let me know if you liked the Easter Chapter! =D**


End file.
